


Fragile

by ChopinWorshipper



Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [8]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, she's just so loved okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Herakles loves Hebe so much.
Relationships: Hebe/Hercules | Heracles (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Olympians and their everyday shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Fragile

Herakles loved Hebe, he doted on her and adored her more than words could possibly describe. The fragile, sweet goddess of youth was the most important person in his whole life.

First it helped that for once he had a wife, whom he couldn't accidentally hurt or kill. 

It also helped that she was the daughter of his former arch-enemy Hera. He and the queen of the gods were on better graces now, but it was comforting to know that, even if Hera should get angry at him, she wouldn't lay a hand on his mind any longer, for her daughter's sake.

Of course he had been insecure at first. 

Hebe was fragile and seemingly defenseless, she didn't seem to be suited to be his wife. 

Herakles had hoped that, if he was to marry again, then it would be a goddess who could handle his anger and strength, like Athena (not that he would have married Athena, she was a virgin goddess!) or even Enyo, Ares' warlike twin-sister. 

Not someone like Hebe, not such an innocent, pure creature! She was too good for him! He had almost been scared of touching her, fearing that he would break her.

And Hebe had been scared of him too, he had been able to tell. 

When Zeus had proclaimed that Hebe was to become Herakles' wife, she had hidden behind her overprotective brother Ares, who had protested vehemently.

She had shivered, when he had taken her hand for the first time, he had seen the tears in her eyes, when Hekate proclaimed them husband and wife.

He had never really courted a girl before, so his attempts to dispel her fears were a bit clumsy. 

Once he stole flowers from Aphrodite's garden to give them to Hebe. Aphrodite had been pissed, but the cute blush on Hebe's face had so been worth it. 

He had fallen hard for the beautiful and delicate giver of youth, wanting nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe. 

And come on, how could anyone not love Hebe! She was so cute and sweet and pretty and cute and ahhhhh! 

Of course it didn't help that Herakles had quite a reputation and Hebe's siblings were _extremely_ protective of their sister. 

Ares followed them around like a shadow to make sure that Herakles wouldn't hurt his beloved little sis, until Hebe gently asked him to leave.

That had been the first time the Greek hero had begun to assume that there was more to Hebe's fragility than he had thought. 

For not only was she not afraid to associate with Ares, the rebellious war god never refused her anything. She even convinced the two of them to reconcile - that was a miracle! Herakles had never really liked Ares, while the other had felt burning hatred for him. They still weren't fond of each other, but at least Ares didn't plot his doom anymore.

Eileithyia had glared at Herakles, whenever he and Hebe had gone for a walk, even Hephaistos kept a sharp eye on the couple, every time he saw them around, giving the former demigod glares of obvious nature.

Enyo had even come to Olympus (where she had been banished from), just to give him a "If you hurt my sister"-speech in front of all Olympian gods, much to Ares' delight.

Herakles did everything in his power to show Hebe how much he loved her, but at the beginning he had been so shy around her that it had taken months to muster up the courage to tell her of his true feelings. 

But Hebe had rewarded him with the cutest blush he had ever seen and with the sweetest kiss a girl had ever given him. 

And when she had become pregnant and gave birth to two immortal sons, he felt that he finally had a real family. 

He finally had a constant in his life, a safe haven he had never known before.

And it had come in the shape of this fragile, indescribably beautiful goddess, who, as he had found out the hard way, had way more skills than just being the youth goddess and butler of the gods.


End file.
